Sunday Morning
by Madpadz
Summary: Things have changed since then. Don't you just love Sunday mornings? VERY fluffy one-shot, Bat/Cat.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any member of the Batfam, sadly. They're all such cuties :P  
**Warning:** This story contains such a mass amount of fluff, your teeth may begin to rot just by reading it.

* * *

Bruce slowly opened his eyes, looking around his large bedroom from his position on the bed. He heard the rain patter on the window; it was quiet, a serene sound that nearly lulled him back into the peaceful slumber from which he had just awoken. The window was open slightly, and he could smell the sweet and humid air that was blowing in through it. A quiet sigh sounded next to him and he was reminded with a smile that for once, he wasn't alone in the bed that was much too big for one person. Selina Kyle shifted lightly in her sleep, unconsciously snaking her arms around his torso and pulling herself closer to him. His grin stayed firmly in place as his eyes scanned the beautiful woman that rested beside him like a painting of an ancient goddess that could only have been produced by one as skilled as Da Vinci. Tracing patterns onto her bare back, he stopped wondering how he had gotten so lucky and let his mind rest on the thought that he was just happy he was.

He had gotten over Rachel; those tears had been shed too many times. When he met Selina, he had been interested in her, but never would have thought it would escalate into something as grand as the moment he was living in. It was so easy to let go around her; one smile was all it took for his body to feel the total warmth of happiness consume him.

She understood. She understood everything that he needed her to understand; something that, even though he hated to admit it, Rachel couldn't. Selina knew things about him that Rachel never did, even though he had never spoken a word. Sometimes he was sure that she knew him better than he knew himself, but it went both ways; he knew her well, memorized every curve, savored every sound, analyzed every tactic. He did this because he knew too well not to take them for granted. He felt the irregular spots on her skin; scars reminding him that she had gone through suffering that was so similar to his own. She, like him, stayed strong; built up defenses and surprised everyone they knew (even if they really didn't know at all). He knew her every move, but she still managed to surprise him and pounce at a moment where he couldn't catch his breath. He knew it was wrong; she told him so, frequently rubbing in his face that he had fallen for the bad kitty instead of the good one, as he originally thought he would.

But how could it be wrong when it felt so _right_?

She let out another sleepy sigh, and his pensive frown once again transformed into a smile. He refused to think of the consequences; this time, he was thinking about what he wanted.

And he wanted Selina.

"Whatcha thinking, handsome?" the goddess asked him. He looked into her green eyes that were peering up at him from underneath a mass of black curls. Entwining his fingers with hers, he placed their clasped hands onto his bare chest.

"How I want," he traced his fingers lightly across her cheekbone, "a cup of coffee." She returned the shameless smile that he was giving her and purred.

"Mmm," she said, her thumb caressing his as he felt her chest rumble with the sound.

"I'll take that as a, 'Yes, Bruce, I'd like a cup too'." She laughed, a musical sound that danced around his head. He pecked her on the lips as he got out of bed. Slipping on a pair of pajama pants, he grabbed a robe and began to walk to the kitchen.

On the way down he stopped, opening a door and peering into the room to look at its inhabitants. Two dark-haired boys slept; one a teenager, the covers up to his shoulders so the only thing visible was the dark mop on top of his head. The other, even younger, had the sheets slung half-way off of the mattress, his leg sticking out and his head at the wrong end of the bed. Bruce smiled, silently closing the door and continuing to his original destination. Alfred sat at the table in the kitchen, reading the morning paper. Normally, Bruce would join him, but today he decided to pass on the gloom that would surely present itself in the black and white text.

"Good morning, Master Bruce," the old man greeted, his eyes twinkling at the sight of Bruce wearing a crooked grin.

"Morning, Alfred."

"You slept well, I assume?"

Bruce only smiled, pouring coffee into two cups, adding sugar and cream into one. Alfred nodded after a moment of silence, still grinning himself.

"Plans today?"

"None," Bruce replied, "until later, that is."

"Very well, then."

Bruce nodded, carrying the two cups up the stairs. He pushed open the door and laughed at the sight that met his eyes. Selina (now fully clothed) and the teenage boy were tickling the youngest in the room, wrestling among the sheets in the king-sized bed.

"Stop!" the boy said, screeching with laughter as his abdomen was assaulted with long fingers. "Bruce!" he said, gasping for air between giggles, "help!" Bruce set the cups down onto the bedside table, grinning widely. Jumping onto the mattress, he tackled the two offending people around the waist and tickled them both mercilessly.

"Tim, help me!" the teenager cried, but the young boy only laughed.

"No way, Dick!"

To stop the torture being directed at her, Selina brought Bruce's face down to hers, landing a big smooch on his lips. His eyes widened slightly, and the tickling ceased. Tim made retching noises from his place among the pillows.

"Ew! Get a room!"

The couple broke apart and laughed, bringing a grin back to the boys' faces.

"We have a room; you're in it," Selina said, teasing the boy. Bruce ruffled Tim's already messy hair, making it stand on end.

"Hey!" he protested, but continued to grin nevertheless. He collapsed onto the mass of pillows, pulling on Bruce's arm to get him to lie down next to him. Bruce obliged, enveloping the boy that was so much smaller than him into a bear hug. A muffled sound emitted from him, and Bruce released him. Selina spread herself across his legs, pulling Dick down with her and placing her arm over his shoulders. They all sat silently for a few moments, catching their breath but still smiling.

"All we need is Alfred in here," Dick said, laughing.

"At your service, sir," came a voice from the doorway, and they all turned to see Alfred standing there.

"Alfred!" Tim called enthusiastically. "Wanna come have a tickle fight with us?"

"I think I'll pass this time, Master Timothy," he said, smiling regardless. "Breakfast is ready downstairs, I figured you all would be interested."

The three older members of the group laughed as Dick pushed Tim over and leaped off of the bed and out of the doorway. Tim followed closely behind, however, until he was caught by Alfred who began to tickle him.

"Not again!" he said, laughing breathlessly. Alfred let him go, following the young boy to the kitchen. Selina turned to Bruce, kissing him on the lips. He smiled.

"Don't you love Sunday mornings?"

* * *

**A/N: **Let me start off with saying that this is obviously set a few years after TDK. Also, this is the fluffiest thing I have EVER written in my entire life. I have rekindled my love for the Bat family; I've always had a special little place in my heart for Tim, and I absolutely adore the Bat/Cat ship. This story was really inspired by two things: artwork by the absolutely brilliant artist **eiko-chan **on deviantart. Her pictures make you all warm and fuzzy inside. I was also inspired by the song **Sunday Morning **by **Maroon 5**; hence the name of the story. This was first intended to be a very sensual Bat/Cat fluffy thing, but I ended up putting Dick and Tim (sorry, Jason) in too. I just couldn't resist. I had to take a break from the Joker and Harls; don't get me wrong, I love 'em to death, but sometimes you gotta give the Batfam some lovin', too. Hope you liked, please review!


End file.
